


Always the Baby

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Baby Castiel, Crap Summary, Crying Castiel, Gabriel is the best big brother ever, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Sabriel, M/M, Micheal freaks out, Other, Wings, minor spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas will always be Heaven's youngest. He's throwing a temper tantrum right now though. Gabriel calls on Micheal to reprimand Cas. He didn't think it'd go this far though..</p><p>Really crap summary but good story okie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Baby

"I'm not a fledgling anymore, Gabriel!" Castiel whines. "Stop treating me like one!" 

"Cas, you're only one million or so. You're still the baby, kiddo. Always will be, and you know it," Gabriel says. "You're weak, baby brother. You need a break. Come on. Let's go watch TV or somethin'." 

"But Gabriel, what about Sam and Dean? Dean, mostly!" Cas protests. "And what the hell are these sleeping clothes?" His sleep pants have rainbows and candies on them. Really? 

"Oh, those two knuckleheads? Cassie, honey, they'll be fine. They're grown ass men. You don't need to come to their every beck and call. You're still a baby," Gabriel answers. 

"I am," Cas stomps his foot like a child. "Not a baby!" 

"Come on now. Do you want me to have to call Mikey?" 

Castiel visibly stiffens. "No! He's gonna twist my wing!" 

"Exactly. He only did that to fledglings, and you're sure as hell acting like one. Now stop it," Gabe says firmly. 

Cas crosses his arms and huffs. "I want Dean. I'm going to see Dean." 

"Casti-" Before Gabriel can finish, Cas is gone. "CASTIEL! GET YOUR ASS BACK UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" 

Down on Earth, Sam and Dean have their ears assaulted by Castiel yelling to the sky, "NO! I'M NOT A FLEDGLING ANYMORE, GABRIEL!" 

And wait.

Is Castiel, badass angel of the Lord...

Pouting? 

And is that unicorns on his pajamas?

"Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean asks. 

"Nothing, Dean," Cas clears his throat. 

"Why are you wearing pajamas like a little kid?" Sam asks. 

"Because he is one, and he's acting like a little brat," another voice says. Cas stiffens and turns around to face the person with a gasp. 

"H-Hi, Mikey.." Cas looks at his hands, fiddling around nervously with them.

"Don't you give me that. You can cute yourself out of this, Castiel. You deliberately were misbehaving, acting like the little child that you are!" Micheal says.

"I'm not a child, Micheal! I'm a full grown angel like the rest of you." 

"No," Micheal says. Suddenly, Cas is spun around and huge black wings fly out from his back. Sam and Dean are in awe. "You are not, Castiel. You are barely a fledgling anymore, so act like it! If you don't, you will be treated like a fledgling!" Micheal twists the tip of his wing hard.

Then Cas tears up, wincing. "OWW! OKAY, IM SORRY! STOP MIKEY, PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE!" Tears flow out of his eyes now. 

"Hey! Stop it, you're hurting him!" Dean says, outraged. 

"Oh please. This is nothing. He's gotten worse, believe me. Think of it as a spanking, per se," Micheal rolls his eyes. "He's been acting like a brat. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Castiel. You really hurt Gabriel's feelings." 

"Gabriel knows why I left!" Castiel cries. 

"He told you not to. He told you Dean was safe, and that you are too sick to be doing much of anything right now. Bad angel," Micheal twists the sensitive part of Cas's wing, making Cas burst into more tears. His head is bowed so the Winchester boys don't see him crying. 

"Stop it!" he sobs. 

"I understand that you are in love with Dean Winchester and all, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"Whoa. That was totally uncalled for, Micheal. I think that's enough. You're gonna hurt him real bad soon, Mikey, he's not gonna fly for a week as it is," Gabriel's voice rings out. Micheal twists the wing one last time and slaps Castiel on his rear once. 

"You're lucky Gabriel came in and saved you," Micheal says. "Are you going to start behaving?" 

Cas nods, sniffling. "Y-Yes.."

"Yes what?"

"Yes s-sir."

"Good. I'll be back later to get you, and you'll be staying with Luci in his room. Your his responsibility tonight," Micheal disappears. 

"Cas, are you okay?" Sam asks. 

"He'll be fine. He's just a bit shaken up right now," Gabriel answers. "Ain't that right, Cassie?" Cas just stands there, looking down and playing with the hem of his shirt, silently sobbing. 

"Aw, c'mere baby," Gabriel holds his arms out for the younger angel. Castiel practically runs into his older brother's arms, crying into his shoulder. 

"Mikey hates me!" Cas cries. "He's hates me like he hates Luci!" 

"Oh no, sweetheart. Shh.. Calm down. It's all gonna be okay, little one," Gabriel strokes his hair. "Mikey doesn't hate you, not one bit. He hates the decisions you make sometimes is all. You get yourself hurt all the time, and he's just worried about you." 

"He did that infront of Sam AND Dean!" Cas nuzzles into Gabe's shirt, still crying his eyes out. 

"I know you're embarrassed, baby angel, I know. I know you're in pain, too. Mikey ain't gonna be mad at you for long-"

"Cassie, honey, I am SO sorry!" Micheal suddenly reappears, running over to Cas. "I'm so sorry, little one. I shouldn't have hurt you that bad! Can I see him, Gabriel?" 

"Yeah, of course," Gabe says. "Go see Mikey, Cassie. See, kiddo, I told you he wasn't gonna be mad for long. It's okay." Cas hesitantly crawls into Micheal' arms. Somehow, Cas looks a lot smaller and Micheal holds the youngest angel close. Cas's legs are wrapped around Mikey's waist. 

"I know I scared you, little one. I'm so sorry. I just got so angry at everything and lashed out on you. I know you aren't used to that," Micheal paces around the room, bouncing the small angel gently. Cas looks like he's about 11 now, sobbing violently again into Mikey's shirt. 

"I'm a bad angel. I'm bad.. I'm sorry, Mikey," Cas hiccups. 

"No, honey. You're good, I promise. You're learning. I'm so proud of you. It's okay, calm down. Shh..." 

Gabriel suddenly motions the Winchesters over to where he's sitting on the bed. They reluctantly sit next to him. 

"Sorry you guys have to see him like this. When he's upset or scared he comes running to you two chuckleheads, and well," Gabriel sighs. "I had no control on where and when Micheal was gonna do that. I didn't think he'd be that hard on him either." 

"Yeah. I saw Cas crying, and Dean almost killed Micheal on the spot," Sam says. He notices Dean's silence. "Dean?" 

"I think I know what's wrong with him," Gabriel says. He puts a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I know this is all a lot to take in. Cassie really didn't want you to know about his little secret. It's all genuine, though. He gets messed with about it in Heaven all the time." 

"So he really.. Loves me?" Dean asks quietly. 

"He's so in love with you that he's been watching over you since the day you were born, kiddo. I remember this one time Balthazar asked him what was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Cas just smiled and kicked his little baby feet and went 'Dean Winchester. He's so nice and he's really REALLY pretty,'" Gabriel chuckles at the memory. "We let him see what you'd look like when you were 21, and you should have seen the look on his face! He asked if you'd stay a blonde forever, and we told him he had to wait and see. Then he just got all dreamy eyed and went, 'I don't care what he looks like on the outside. His soul shines so bright, and he's always so happy around Sam.' Oh yeah. He mentioned you every once in a while, Samshine." 

"Wow.." Dean's blushing a little now.

"And yes, Sammy. There's an angel looking out for you too," Gabe winks towards him and walks off towards the other two angels. 

"Dude," Sam says. 

"Did he just-?" Dean asks. 

"I think he just flirted with me," Sam says. 

"Jesus. Christ." They both say in tandem. 

 

"Cassie's sleeping," Mikey says. 

"That's good. Long day," Gabriel says. "Let's bring him home." Micheal nods, and they're gone. 

 

Up in Heaven, Gabe tucks Cas into bed. Cas has a gentle smile on his face as he sleeps. Gabe smiles a little himself, kissing his forehead. 

"Night kiddo," he whispers, walking out of the room and closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a short something to this...


End file.
